Forbidden Love
by Bleachigo15
Summary: Lucy has a crush. A MAJOR one. But it's impossible to get close to him (both physically and figuratively). If she does, she'll break. What can a hopelessly in love girl do? Rated T 2b safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here's my first and definitely not only attempt at a FT fanfic. **** I hope you like it…I'll try not to make it TOO depressing (all fanfic's I've written EVER have been). Please review, favorite, and all that good stuff!**

**Natsu: YEAH! NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP! (~*^*)~**

**Lucy: I'll get the hose….Open, gate of the water bearer, Aqu-**

**Aquarius: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! HUUUH?**

**Lucy: I'm sorry *please don't eat me***

**Well, here's ch. 1~**

Lucy's POV: 

I eyeball the noisy and ferocious guild with building dread. Various furniture and bodies fly past me, landing in a heap- either broken or unconscious.

I look at Mirajane, who surveys the loud hall with a small smile on her face. "My, my, they're quite the rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

"Tell me about it," I groan, holding up my chin with good old leftie. "I sometimes wonder what goes on in their he-"

I feel a murderous aura swirl around a certain scarlet haired mage, holding a squashed cheesecake. I slowly scoot away, scared to make sudden movements. The whole guild goes silent, staring at the small slice of cake. Finally, the woman speaks.

"Which one of you idiots touched my cheesecake?" she growls. I pray a quick and silent prayer for the one who dares to answer her. But, of course, I pray for the wrong guy…

"Oi! Erza! Let's fight!" My bubblegum haired teammate roared, his fists already coated in hot flames.

"Was it you?" she accuses, instantly turning Natsu into dust with her glare. I could only help but giggle as Erza rummages through the dust to pick the young man up and throw him against the wall like a child done playing with a toy.

"You think it's funny?!" Erza looks my way. I freeze, completely immobile, not even breathing until another chair is knocked into the chair. This was followed by another, along with the last of Gray's clothing.

I beam as the guild bursts into laughter, curses, threats, and battle cries. This is the only guild I could ever belong to and love- Fairy Tail.

"Hey, Mirajane…" I start, turning away from the chaos.

"Hmm?" she responds, dodging a flaming flower vase in the nick of time.

"I would like to ask you about something…but it's just too rowdy here. Could we speak in private?" I ask loudly to be heard. My eyes lower and I look away. This was too important to be speaking out about in a place like _this_…no offense Mashima.

Although I'm 99.9% certain she didn't hear me, she catches my drift and motions me to the back door. Thank you, Mirajane!

I follow and close the soundproof door, leaving us in heavy, dread-filled silence. We're outside, facing the woods in the back of the guild. I sigh heavily and lean against the wall. "The woods and greens are so pretty at this time of year," I comment, admiring the scenery.

"Yes, I suppose they do," she says, walking over to a nearby table. The wind softly blows through her wavy white hair, complimenting her womanly figure and wise eyes. I trust her with my very life.

In this case, the stakes could actually be that high.

"Mira…I have a question," I say quietly, taking a seat across from her. Large deep blue eyes perk up, filled with curiosity. "Well, what is it?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but…"-_she's so gonna take it the wrong way-_ "…if you were really attracted to someone, but you know you're not supposed to like that person…what do you do? Like that person is far out of your reach…people wouldn't like if you were with this guy…"  
Mirajane blinks a few times before breaking out into laughter. "Oh, that's it? Some love issues? Lucy, don't scare me like that!" She laughs, throwing her head back and clutching her sides.

I'm not laughing. This is a serious issue. Like I would have to quit Fairy Tail and turn into a traitor if I don't get some advice on this.

I cross my arms and look away, glaring at nearby shrubs. They seem to swivel up and die because of the beams I shoot out my eyes. "So, what should I do?"

Mirajane's laughter dies down to just a few giggles before responding. "O-ok ok. Umm…I think you should just tell him how you feel."  
I snort. Typical.

"Or, if you're 'not supposed' to like him," she continues, right index finger raised, "tell him secretly."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask. I face her and gave her my full attention.

Mirajane's eyes sparkle. "Like…let's say…a note? Write a love letter saying how you feel, then leave it somewhere where you know he'll reach it."  
A grin brakes out on my face. "That's perfect!" I tell her, jumping up and smiling. "Thanks Mira! You always know what to say~!"

I run back into the guild hall with a goofy smile as Mira waves me goodbye. "Any time, dear."

Little did I know, Mirajane was simpering wickedly behind me, a plan already forming in her mind.

Little did I know, things were about to get very complicated.

And I mean very.

Wendy's POV:

"Carla, what's wrong? Why did you call me here?" I ask the pale, shivering cat, worried. She looks so scared and fragile…I pick her up and hug her. The poor cat's shaking dies down a bit.

"U-uhmm…I…I h-had a v-vision…" Carla stuttered, her fur standing on end. I hug her tighter. Her visions haven't been good lately. "What was it about? Why are you so scared?"

"Please don't tell the others about this, alright? Promise?" Carla asks, looking me in the eye. "I don't want anyone to become worried."

I step back a bit and look at my cat. Her eyes are completely dead. What was so crazy that she is this scared-

"It's about Natsu."  
_Eh?_

The cat shrugs off my arms and walks away. "A-all I s-s-saw was Natsu and he…he was…"

I crouch to get on eye level with her. "Go on," I say softly.

The Exceed sighs and looks at me with teary eyes. "Natsu, he...he was destroying the guild."

Time stops for a moment. "W-what are you say-"

Carla looks away, "And…he was crying."

**I GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER IN WOOOO. I know it's not as long as my chapters from my Bleach fanfic are, but I'll be able to update faster if I keep it this length. Well, lots of things to think about…I guess. What was Lucy talking about? What in the world was Carla's vision? WHERE IS THE NALU? Lawl* Stay tuned 4 ch 2~!**

**(After watching S2 ep 9 of FT)**

**Anime-only watchers: OMG WHAAAT?!**

**Manga Readers: I'M NOT PREPARED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OMGOMGOMG WILL IT HAPPEN IM SCARED WHAT SHOULD I DO IDK IM SO LOST HELP ME AHHH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while! xd here is ch. 2! Please check out my newly updated Bleach fanfic~ TYSM for reading. I will start to update this weekly if possible.**

**Lucy: Mirajane arigato! Now I have a quick solution ^^**

**Mirajane: Kukuku, you're welcome Lucy :)**

**Lucy: Uhmmm… what's with the creppy-ness?**

**Mirajane: oh..it's nothing…C:**

Lucy's POV:

Yoosh! Now all I need is a piece of paper, a pen, and some peace and quiet…!

I run through the guild as fast as my legs could carry me. "Lucy..?" I hear Natsu ask but I pay no attention to him as shards of ice rain upon him. I silently smile. They are so silly.

Outside the guild is much more peaceful than inside. Rays of sun beat down upon me as I make my way home. Maybe I should have told Master, or at least Erza, I was going out for the day?

Nah, I'm sure they'll be fine.

I make my way around Magnolia, staring at all the pretty houses, people and attractions located throughout the city. I am glad and proud to protect this amazing city, bustling with people.

I jump up on the ledge next to the river, walking with a skip in my step. "Aaah, this was the perfect idea! A note! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oi, little lady! You'd be better off on the streets, that ledge is dangerous!" A man on a boat calls to me while floating down the river.

"Oh, don't worry, sir!" I respond, spinning toward him. "I'll be fi-"

My left foot gets caught in a crack in the rock.

_Huh?_

"Wh-wh-whaaaa!" I scream, and I fall into the cold river. I can barely make out the words the man says, "Told you so", before he speeds off. My lungs burn as I swim toward the surface.

I gasp and cough and wheeze. The air, which turned cold as I resurface, attacks me with its chilly-ness. I grab onto the ledge with my hands and pull myself up. I rest on the ledge for a little bit, shivering, before realizing something.

"HEY! Aren't you supposed to help a lady when she falls into a river?!" I angrily shout at the man on the boat. He laughs loudly before disappearing from my sight down the stretch of water.

"Ugh!" I groan, staring at my soaked clothes. "Now I'll have to shower before writing…" Good thing my house was right there.

I let myself into my apartment room, glancing around for signs of trespassing Natsu and Happy. After checking three times to ensure I was safe, I close my window, lock it, and then enter the bathroom to start taking my shower.

"Huuuh…that hits the spot," I groan, relishing the hot water after dipping into the freezing river. "Hm…I wonder what I should write…"

Steam wraps its warm tentacles around me as I continue my shower. After a few minutes, I exit, feeling rejuvenated and motived. I dry myself with a towel and wrap it around my chest tightly.

"Allllright! Time to start wri-"

"Lucy, did you just come out the shower?"

A certain pink haired mage and his obnoxious blue cat sit on my bed, bouncing like idiots. Wide smiles adorn their innocent faces.

Heat rushes to my face as I glare at the two idiots. My eyes darken as I swiftly Lucy Kick them out of my room.

"G- GET OUT! PERVERTS!" I scream after them as they disappear into the blue sky Team Rocket style.

Sighing, I close the window (how did they open it?) and lock it; for safety reasons, I summon Virgo to look after the place for me.

"Princess, is it punishment time?" she asks innocently.

"No, it will never be punishment time Virgo. You know that," I say tiredly as I pick out my outfit to wear. The same old boots, black thigh length socks, brown mini skirt, belt, whip, my white tube top with a gold outline and blue half-heart, my sleeveless blue mini jacket, and my arm sleeves with ruffles and gold ribbon.

As I change, Virgo seems to look at me with concern. "Princess, you seem nervous. What are you planning?"

I pause in pulling up my skirt. "I plan to write a message and deliver it manually, why?" In reality, I actually _was_ nervous. How do you write a love letter to someone you could never meet?

"Manually? Princess, I do not understand," Virgo replies with a poker face.

I sigh and pull up my socks and boots. After adjusting my shirt, I turn to her, half dressed. "Virgo, I am sorry. I just don't feel like talking about it. I am really nervous about stuff and saying it out loud will make me…"

Virgo blinks at me and tilts her head to the side. "Princess, who are you writing a love letter to?"

Shadows darken my face as I still, half my hair in a pigtail. I lower my hands down to my sides and take deep breaths.

How did she kn-

"Yo, long time no see!" a certain lion says, gracing us with his uninvited presence.

"Oh, hello Big Brother Loke. **(A/N: Virgo addressed Loke as her brother in 2****nd**** series so…idk :\)** How have you been?" Virgo asks, indulging in conversation.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by to see if Lucy was okay…y'know…I had a _feeling_," he responds energetically, rubbing his hair awkwardly.

My temple throbs at the conversation. How could they be so lively when their friend is here depressed? I quickly finish dressing, as Loke would be a little _too_ happy to see me.

"It seems like the Princess is writing a love letter to someone and is nervous," Virgo says, a sly smile appearing on her features. "She reads like an open book."

"Shuddap…" I moan, rubbing my temples to keep my annoyance in check.

I hear Loke gasp dramatically. "R-really? Than it must be for me…obviously." Sparkles suddenly appear around his face as he adjusts his glasses, attempting to seduce me. "But of course, who else will it go to?"

"GO HOME!" I scream out of sheer annoyance, waving their keys at them frantically. The two disappear with small smiles. The small dust cloud they left disperses with a small _pouf _**(A/N: lol HxH refrence)**. I sigh and collapse on my bed, all the determination I had after my shower, gone.

How should I go about this if people keep on popping up out of nowhere?

I turn to my side, staring at nothing in particular. A bird squawks outside my window, and all seems peaceful for once in my eventful life. Rays of sun warm my back as I think deeply. Suddenly and idea comes to me.

I sit up straight in bed and smile widely. That's it!

**How'd you like this chapter? *smiles so wide meh face breaks* I laughed at my own writing, whats wrong with me lol. I love how this story is light and carefree, unlike 99% of my usual writing. Anyway, plz review, fav., and follow me and this story. See you in ch. 3~**

**Anime-only watchers: These fights are so long and boring bleh D:**

**Manga Readers: These fights are so long and boring bleh D: BUT OML THE GRUVIA THING GRUVIA NEXT EPISODE GAHHH *at least I think***


End file.
